Coco
Character Ciara Walker, C (Ciaraウォーカー, Ciara u~ōkā) is a fanmade character for the anime/manga series "Death Note." better known has "C, CC" ( 総務 ,Sōmu) she is 5'2 in height and 102 pounds. She spends most of her time with Mello and Matt and goes to Wammy's house just like them. Personality Coco is a very cheerful and tends to give off a happy aura which tends to annoy people (Like Mello, who lose his temper with her very easy) though when she first joined Wammy's she was very different from how she is now. Not many people know this, But when Coco first joined she was said to be "Mentally-Unstable" and suffered from depression at a very young age. After awhile the girl decided to change herself by acting more cheerful so she could show no weakness to anyone. Coco just tries to be kind and to make friends with everyone (Even when that person doesn't want to be friends or do not want her help). Though there are times when she gets into one of her slightly depressed states by only smiling slightly when someone says something to her that hurts her greatly. She seems to be haunted by her past from when she found her mother dead in the kitchen one night with a knife sticking in her chest. Coco seems to share her likes and interests with people, though only slightly as she gets discouraged and will usually try to change the subject on the other person, somehow seeming abit to worried about people knowing to much about her because of fear of rejection. She is also builled by the other children because of her hair and eyes (Also because of her been an "Otaku") though because she's use to it by now she just smiles acting like it doesn't bother her. Her naturel hair colour was actually a moosy brown colour, but she dyed it pink to make herself stand out more. though her eyes are actually violet. she usually wears ribbons in her hair and wears a long purple dress and violet boots. 'Interests' Coco likes reading manga. usually happy/romance ones. But she is known to read scary ones that sometimes get her paranoid and make it difficult for her to sleep at night. She also goes around wearing a cat bell around her neck, and at times as a pair of cat ears and a tail. because of that people tend to think her a freak or werido. Coco also loves dancing games, strawberry pocky and hot chocolate. this is related to how she got her nickname "Coco" She hates drinking and smoking (which leads to her stealing Matt's ciggs and throwing them away so he doesn't die faster). She also hates seeing people get hurt and will try to stop it from happening in which she will end up getting buillied or hurt because of. Trivia Coco gets panic attacks and paranoia when she is in open spaces with lots and lots of people. unless it's somewhere in wammy's or outside (though she will only go outside with Matt or Mello and not on her own) Coco is about 14-15 years old pre time-skip, and 19-20 years old after. Suffers from Brontophobia of thunder and lightning Can't read the atmosphere very well Category:Female characters